Card List
Below is a full list of cards featured in TEPPEN. Clicking on the card image will lead to a separate page of the card in question with further information. To find an specific card, use CTRL + F then type the name of the card's No. or its name. To see a list of cards by game series, see Resident Evill, Devil May Cry, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Monster Hunter or Mega Man. Basic Cards 2019 Ryu007.png|link=Sagat (RYU 007)|Sagat (RYU 007) Ryu008.png|link=Ryu (RYU 008)|Ryu (RYU 008) Ryu005.png|link=Ken (RYU 005)|Ken (RYU 005) Ryu006.png|link=B.B. Hood (RYU 006)|B.B. Hood (RYU 006) Ryu001.png|link=Dan (RYU 001)|Dan (RYU 001) Ryu002.png|link=Dee Jay (RYU 002)|Dee Jay (RYU 002) Ryu003.png|link=Claire Redfield (RYU 003)|Claire Redfield (RYU 003) Ryu004.png|link=Lady (RYU 004)|Lady (RYU 004) Ryu013.png|link=Engulfing Hado (RYU 013)|Engulfing Hado (RYU 013) Ryu012.png|link=Shakunetsu Hado (RYU 012)|Shakunetsu Hado (RYU 012) Ryu009.png|link=Path of the Warrior (RYU 009)|Path of the Warrior (RYU 009) Ryu010.png|link=Sakura's Fighting Spirit (RYU 010)|Sakura's Fighting Spirit (RYU 010) Ryu011.png|link=Scar of Humiliation (RYU 011)|Scar of Humiliation (RYU 011) Rathalos007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Rathalos011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' X011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Chun-li011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Morrigan011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Dante011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Wesker012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante013.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Nergigante011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' August 2019 update Jill005.png|link=Claire Redfield (JILL 005)|Claire Redfield (JILL 005) Jill008.png|link=Jill Valentine (JILL 008)|Jill Valentine (JILL 008) Jill007.png|link=Carlos Oliveira (JILL 007)|Carlos Oliveira (JILL 007) Jill001.png|link=Mikhail Viktor (JILL 001)|Mikhail Viktor (JILL 001) Jill013.png|link=Brought to Light (JILL 013)|Brought to Light (JILL 013) Jill010.png|link=Spread Shot (JILL 010)|Spread Shot (JILL 010) Jill009.png|link=A Noble Death (JILL 009)|A Noble Death (JILL 009) Jill011.png|link=Limited Ammo (JILL 011)|Limited Ammo (JILL 011) Jill012.png|link=Exploding Barrel (JILL 012)|Exploding Barrel (JILL 012) T008.png|link=Handgun (T008)|Handgun (T008) T007.png|link=Ammo (T007)|Ammo (T007) Core Card Pack Cor025.png|link=Fate-Defying Ryu (COR 025)|Fate-Defying Ryu (COR 025) Cor026.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor021.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor022.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor023.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor024.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor013.png|link=Sakura (COR 013)|Sakura (COR 013) Cor013_sct.png|link=Sakura (COR 013, Secret)|Sakura (COR 013, Secret) Cor014.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor015.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor016.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor017.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor018.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor019.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor020.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor001.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor002.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor003.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor004.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor005.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor006.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor007.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor008.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor009.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor010.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor011.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor012.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor044.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor045.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor041.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor042.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor043.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor035.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor036.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor037.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor038.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor039.png|link=Commanded Team (COR 039)|Commanded Team (COR 039) Cor040.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor027.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor028.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor029.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor030.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor031.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor032.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor033.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor034.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor070.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor071.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor064.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor067.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor068.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor069.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor058.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor059.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor060.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor061.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor062.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor063.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor065.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor066.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor046.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor047.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor048.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor049.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor050.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor051.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor052.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor053.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor054.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor055.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor056.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Cor057.png|link=|''Name to be added...'' Day of Nightmares The Devils Awaken T031.png|link=Gerbera (T031)|Gerbera (T031) T032.png|link=Ragtime (T032)|Ragtime (T032) T033.png|link=Tomboy (T033)|Tomboy (T033) Category:Red Category:Green Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Devil May Cry Category:Resident Evil Category:Monster Hunter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Mega Man Category:Day of Nightmares Category:The Devils Awaken Category:Article stubs